


Never Let You Go

by slashyrogue



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Life Draining, Life Exchange Sex, Lovers To Enemies But Still Lovers, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Robot Killers, Sort of a Mix Between A Vampire and an Incubus, Stalking, living in fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Lee Fallon is on the run. He is being stalked by a monster who was once the love of his life while his body aches to do the things he needs to survive. Will he give in to temptation or will he finally let his body die so that others can live? And even if he tries will his stalker ever let him?





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after the first Death Stranding teasers so it's pretty much my own original universe inspired by what I saw back then.

 

He was coming.    
  
Lee could barely breathe for running, cheeks flushed and losing speed as he attempted to make it to safety.    
  
Tonight would be in the Red District. They were undetectable by most Mods and Lee knew there was no way he'd be looking there.    
  
One more step and he stumbled, grunting as he fell face first into the mud.    
  
The wet gush of it was almost a blessing, the cool feel a reprieve from his headaches for a moment till he heard footsteps.    
  
He scrambled, dropping his bag in haste and snatching it from the mud as he took off into the sewers.    
  
The sharp corner hid Lee well and he could see the person he'd heard walking was not the only person in Stranding who seemed to know where he was at all times.    
  
He coughed, spitting up blood and sighing at the mess as he wiped it off on his shirt.    
  
That was the fourth time he'd done that today and if he didn't change clothes soon there was no way he wouldn't be found.    
  
There was a good chance he'd get close to the district soon if he could just drag himself there just a little bit faster.    
  
He ran out of the sewer pipe, the feeling of being followed still in the back of his mind but there was no way he'd let that keep him from getting to safety.    
  
The darkness was a better a cover than it should've been after that, letting him sneak by most enforcers that passed though he couldn't resist forcing some back on his own. Lee felt dizzy after, rushing up to the Red marked door when he spotted it clearly from across the courtyard.    
  
The man who opened the door was clearly made, sterile though, and he practically sneered while waiting for Lee's gesture.    
  
Hand signals were the most secretive way of establishing friend from foe. Lee had a photographic memory which helped considerably traveling from place to place but made things difficult at times.    
  
People didn't like to be reminded of the past, and it seemed all Lee had to think about was just that: his past.    
  
The man stepped aside and Lee almost fell on him, exhausted.    
  
"You're holding back," the sterile said, suddenly much calmer at seeing him vulnerable, "That could kill you."   
  
Lee laughed, standing and gently pushing him back. "Really? I hadn't noticed. Where am I staying?"   
  
The sneer was back again. Lee preferred it to sympathy anyway, and there was no reason for him to make friends here.    
  
Or anywhere really.    
  
He'd made that mistake once and he wound up paying for it for the last two years.    
  
The Sterile took him to a far off hovel, cold and pretty dirty, but it had one bed and not enough room to share.    
  
"Thanks."   
  
The sneer eased up as he saw the Sterile take in his appearance, no doubt attempting to guess how long he had.    
  
"No need. Goodnight."   
  
Lee nodded and the door closed, the darkness embracing him like a lover, and he flopped down onto the bed falling almost immediately asleep.    
  
When he woke, the first thing he saw was the dead body on the floor. The Sterile was lying half in and half out of the door, his sallow cheeks so familiar now that they may as well be a love letter.    
  
Lee closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His head ached as he fought the urge to attack that body on the floor just for him as much a sign of affection as he could ever receive.    
  
Again.    
  
It happened again.    
  
He'd been so careful.    
  
He let out the breath all at once, tears in his eyes as he opened them and stared at the ceiling.    
  
I WON'T LET YOU GO was written in what he assumed was the Sterile's blood but it could belong to anyone really.    
  
He imagined the man's death, screaming in silence as he was sucked hollow till there was nothing left after being cut to write a useless message.   
  
As if Lee didn't already know that Nicholas wouldn't let him go.    
  
The energy was a low hum he could feel that didn't call to him much.    
  
Steriles weren't prime like humans or other enforcers were.    
  
At least he could be thankful for that.   
  
Lee sat up, readying himself to leave and hoping that perhaps the rest of the district just hadn't seen the sterile lying in his doorway.    
  
Maybe this time they would all be alive.   
  
One foot outside the hovel door and he closed his eyes at the body pile.    
  
All twenty three people here were dead.   
  
He covered his mouth as he fought the hard sobs that wanted to escape, images of a half dozen enforcers terrorizing these helpless people while their leader watched him sleep made him light headed.    
  
It had been a favor that got him this District, a friend of a friend who said the people were off the grid and undetectable but he was kidding himself thinking anywhere was.   
  
Another deep breath and he opened his eyes, walking towards the pile and staring into the mess of bodies. He bowed his head and paid respects, all known religious rites coming up in his head that he worked his way through.    
  
He could see the glint in those lovely eyes even now, imaging his gift being worked through and knowing not everyone was drained at the time.    
  
He tried to tell himself he wasn't disappointed that he'd slept through this.    
  
It was much easier to pretend to be relieved.    
  
Lee left the Red District and dipped his fingers in the mud drawing a circle with a line through for others to know this space was free.    
  
It was the least he could do.    
  
The idea that he still existed after all of this was the worst.    
  
He moved on, tired as always, the pull of Steriles around him a constant that got harder and harder to fight.    
  
Lee had no idea where he was going.    
  
Leaving Nicholas had been the toughest decision he had ever made in his life, but might have been the only decent one.    
  
The next district was about four and a half miles away, Blue. They wouldn't be too keen on having a Siphon in their midst, but he had a very good incentive in the bag on his shoulder.   
  
Lee walked a mile and felt comforted by his presence. Nicholas was following him with every step and Lee clung to the phantom touch. He had a nosebleed and felt dizzy while he ate the bits of leftover rations from Red, the meager food nothing compared to what he could be having.   
  
He felt the obvious presence of enforcers halfway through mile two, rushing to hide and knowing they would only feel a tinge while he was nearby.    
  
Made Siphons were not the same as born. Lee was grateful that he and Nick were the last. These carbon copies would not be able to detect him at his weakest.    
  
Stranding was known for their rigid enforcers, the best in the United Republic, the strongest at detecting and following orders.    
  
He heard the screams and peered out, his anger immediate at seeing the regime dragging out their quarry.    
  
Humans.    
  
Lee could feel barely feel them, they must be wearing dampeners, the woman screaming so loudly it echoes in his ears while her companion is strangely stoic.    
  
There are four enforcers, all Gray. Lee remembered naming them that for the dull sheen of their hair.    
  
Nicholas had called them Stringers, mostly because they were so easily ordered.    
  
The woman struggled as the Gray lifted her up close and Lee moaned, eyes glowing as he fought to keep his anger reigned.    
  
When the Gray started to drain, he couldn't hold back anymore.    
  
Lee threw out power in all directions, upending everything around them. The humans both are thrown so fast and hard into the far wall that he knocked them both out, the Gray all barely fazed as they right themselves seconds later.    
  
"Fallon," one of them said, its smile pleased, "You have grown weak."   
  
"I may have grown weak," Lee laughed and stumbled, blood coming up as he coughed into his hand, "but at least I'm not a monster."   
  
Lee raised a hand just as a black sheen fell over them all. He fell back, shivering and partly anticipating the arrival of its owner.   
  
"My beautiful," the purr went right through to his bones, tears in his eyes.    
  
It had been weeks, longer than the time before, and stupidly he welcomed the slithering black tentacle that wrapped itself around his ankle while the others siphoned life from the four Gray.    
  
"You cut it close this time, Nick."   
  
The four Gray fell at once and even Lee felt a jolt come through Nick at ingestion.    
  
"You are being reckless. Foolish."   
  
Lee laughed and attempted to stand, eyes quickly noticing the humans were still lying prone against the wall.    
  
"I'm exercising my right to die," he fell and Nick was there, a rush of speed and tentacles that held him close.    
  
He smelled of earth, ash, and death.    
  
"I will not let you go," the words were filled with fear, longing, and when he touched Lee's cheek his eyes blackened.    
  
"Nick."   
  
"That is no longer my name."   
  
Lee smiled, reaching out to touch Nick's lips with his fingers.    
  
"You'll always be Nick to me."   
  
Lee could feel the power in him, hungry for it, knowing he should fight to get away but so tired.    
  
"Please."   
  
Nick leaned in and let out a breath of life, Lee moaning at the tease. "Asshole," his eyes were pure white, "Don't..."   
  
Their kiss was like burning, filling Lee with stolen lives of countless humans and made Siphons. He shuddered, desperate and hungry as he clutched onto Nick to feel him closer.    
  
The environment around them shifted, Lee felt his back hit a thin mattress and he laughed.    
  
"You always come when I'm at my most desperate."   
  
Nicholas was shaking, his tentacles writhing over Lee's clothes. "I am too, beautiful Lee."   
  
Lee could feel the life returning to every part of him, the parts that had been slowly dying over a year healing again. He felt his cock harden for the only person who he'd ever felt desperate for. "Fill me up, Nick," he moaned, "Everything. I want everything."   
  
Their clothes were torn off in haste, Lee grinding against him as Nick whispered, "I missed you."   
  
Lee bit into his neck to stop from saying the same, tears in his eyes as Nick started to stroke them both.    
  
He came and felt bereft at what was coming, kissing every bit of skin he could before whispering, "I can't."   
  
The rush of using more power made him angrier, hating himself even more than Nick who fought his displacement by digging his nails into Lee's hip as he dissolved.    
  
"You cannot get away," his eyes were black again, tears that oozed the same color as every part of him that they'd burned out.    
  
"I always do."   
  
The bed was a comfort, Lee closed his eyes and knew it would be less than an hour before Nick would wake to come looking again.    
  
He always came.    
  
Always.    
  
And he of course would always fight the monster he was born to be. 

But for now, he just wanted to rest. 


End file.
